ERB Feedback
Here is a list of possible hints concerning Season 3. Future battles Confirmed *Rhett & Link and Smosh have been confirmed to appear as guest rappers in Season 3.www.youtube.com/watch?v=AxOVW2CNw7Q *George Washington vs William Wallace has been confirmed. *In an interview with Peter, it is confirmed that there will be 12 battles in this season. Rhett and Link *Peter uploaded a photo of Rhett & Link on Instagram with the caption "These two coming back into the ring."www.instagram.com/p/liReKTFeKM/ *Nice Peter tweeted: "Rebirth. RT @hippierat: @nicepeter can we have a hint towards who Rhett & Link will play as in season 3.5?" *Rhett & Link confirmed they spent a day recording with Smosh. Smosh *Peter replied in the comments of an ERB News that they had been talking with Ian and Anthony from Smosh and that Smosh wants to make an ERB with them. *It is possible that Smosh will team battle Peter and Lloyd. **On an episode of The Monday Show, Peter talked about Smosh again, and was thinking about how he and Lloyd could have a team battle against Smosh. **In the comments of an episode of the Monday Show, Peter responded to a comment requesting ERB vs Smosh. His response was: "I know something you don't know, that isn't exactly like that, but in a way...oh... it's too exciting I can't talk about it yet, forget I said anything." *A picture of Smosh in the ERB recording studio was uploaded on Instagram by Nice Peter.www.instagram.com/p/lRH1PSFeEu/ *Ian recorded the line "This battle's your last judgement!" He was also shown with his hair curled. *In an episode of Anthony and his fiancée's vlog series on their channel WatchUsLiveAndStuff, it is shown that Anthony was reading a book of The Complete Paintings of Raphael. This may hint to him playing the renaissance painter Raphael in an upcoming ERB.www.youtube.com/watch?v=E79G8NzJERg/ Possible hints Suggestions *Nice Peter said in a tweet that it's high time for a pirate ''(Blackbeard), ''a rematch (Hitler vs Vader 3), a scientist (or 2) ''(Bill Nye and Isaac Newton), ''and a 2 on 2 battle. **Although the 2 on 2 battle never happened. *ERB responded to another comment suggesting Arthur Fonzarelli vs Steve Urkel, saying "Whoa, that's hilarious". *ERB Replied to a comment asking for 1D VS The Beatles and they replied with: "we've seen it so many times, we've started to consider doing it, let's leave it﻿ there for now. but know your voice has been heard. could be funny. you know 1D would get crushed, right?" *In Question Song 3, Nicepeter commented on the idea of Jim Henson VS Walt Disney as an excellent idea. Characters *Somebody asked that ERB would do a battle with Patton in it, such as Patton VS Rommel. ERB replied with: "now that is up my alley. I am reading the world's most boring book at the moment. it's a training guide for military officers that breaks down Rommel's manouvers battle by battle. Something about Rommel fascinates me. It's a little deep for an ERB right now, but I'll definitely think about that. and Patton rules.﻿ hmm.... I'm getting an idea... they call Rommel the desert fox, he could possibly go up against.... another guy with an animal nickname...and then Patton could... hmmmm..." *In an ERB News video, Peter replied that he might want to use Ronald McDonald because he would love to slam on the company, but he also said that it would be very tough to use that registered trademark. *In an episode of Mark Twain @ AOL, Mark Twain (played by Bryce Wissel) meets Lloyd and begs him to put him in a rap battle, and suggests that his opponent could be Edwin Abbot Abbot or Henry Brook Adams. This could hint to Bryce Wissel playing Mark Twain in a battle and possibly against either of the suggested opponents.www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tcg3bXrKegc *On 25 March 2014, ERB tweeted "2Bach", which may indicate Tupac or Bach being put in a battle. They could potentially face each other.www.twitter.com/ERBofHistory/status/448519562577719296 **In an ERB News video, Bach vs Macklemore was called a 'cool and very creative' suggestion.www.youtube.com/watch?v=qnaXw6UJids *In an episode of Monday Show, Peter and Lloyd were trying on Wolverine claws and said that they may use them in a future rap battle. The list Nice Peter asked the ERBoH Forum for suggestions. Later, Pete uploaded a picture on Facebook, showing Lloyd looking at a paper with a bunch of ideas from the forum. The paper included suggestions and people on it. Some of them have already been revealed. Previous battles *In the September 4, 2013 issue of Wired Magazine, they covered ERB.www.wired.com/underwire/2013/09/ut_epicbattles/ According to the article, Goku vs Superman is one of the most popular suggestions, and Lloyd is "pushing for Al Capone". Capone later appeared in Blackbeard vs Al Capone, and Goku vs Superman was later made. *On Instagram, Nice Peter posted a pic of him in football equipment. Quote; "This is a complicated costume". This was likely for Hitler vs Vader 3.www.instagram.com/p/eL27GXleBA/ *Peter also posted a photo on himself on with a beard. Quote; "I eat beards for breakfast". This was for Abe Lincoln's cameo in Hitler vs Vader 3.www.instagram.com/p/eX5GpcFeN8/ *Dante tweeted "Lt Ripley would shoot these characters with a flamethrower" as a hint for Goku vs Superman. Lieutenant Ripley is a character in the hit film Alien. References Category:Season 3 Category:Behind the Scenes